marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 47
(Story) (Title) | Synopsis1 = Continued from Marvel Two-In-One #17... The villain known as Basilisk has risen a massive volcano off the shores of New York City that threatens to destroy the entire city. Opposing this threat are Spider-Man and the Thing, who is blasted aside by their foe. Spider-Man demands to know why Basilisk is going to destroy the city. The villain explains that it is out of revenge, recounting his origins and how his previous battle against the Mole Man, Spider-Man, Mister Fantastic, and Captain Marvel led to him being buried alive in the molten lava below the Earth. He goes on to say that he survived thanks to being encased in the Omega Stone. Leaderless, the Mole Man's Moloids carried the entrapped Basilisk to a cavern to worship him as a god. However, an underground quake caused the cavern to be sealed off from all the Moloids save one. When the Moloid reached to touch the Omega Stone, it somehow managed to free Basilisk, who slew his savior. With his powers enhanced by the strength of both the Alpha and Omega Stones, Basilisk began his revenge scheme. The led to his battle with the Thing, and the raising the volcano. With explanations out of the way, Basilisk and Spider-Man fight it out. Spider-Man's agilitiy saves him from Basilisk's eye blasts, causing the villain to bury himself under tons of rocks. Needing an extra hand, Spider-Man uses his webbing to sweep up some water and use it to revive the Thing. By the time the Thing is up and about, Basilisk has blasted free from the rubble. As the battle rages on, news of Spider-Man's fight with Basilisk reaches the Daily Bugle. Publisher J. Jonah Jameson is furious that nobody can get ahold of Peter Parker to get photos of the fight. Unfortunately, whenever Jameson's secretary calls, all hears is the sound of Mary Jane calling out for Peter. By this time, Basilisk has fought off the two heroes once more, the villain uses his powers to elivate himself on a chunk of rock. Basilisk then flies into the city to cause chaos in the streets. Recovering from their last salvo with Basilisk, Spider-Man and the Thing swing into the city to try and stop their foe. Their battles takes them to the highway, where the speeding traffic keeps Basilisk on the defensive. After a short tussle, both the Thing and Spider-Man strike their foe at the same time sending him flying into the volcano he created. Basilisk explodes on impact, seemingly destroying himself and the volcano, saving the city. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Basilisk recounts his battles with Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, and Mister Fantastic from - . * This story states that the Mole Man died in Marvel Team-Up #17. However, he survived as revealed in . * The depiction of the original twin towers at the site of the World Trade Center should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. The original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. The Timescale has moved forward enough that the modern age does not begin until after 2001. It will continue to slide forward with each passing year. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * The narrative and footnotes in this story are written as though this is an issue of Marvel-Two-In-One instead of Marvel Team-Up. Particularly, this issue states that the next issue would feature the Scarecrow however, the next issue of Marvel Team-Up features Iron Man, the Scarecrow actually appears in ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #18. * This issue contains a letters page, Mail It To Team-Up. Letters are published from Ralph Macchio, Dave Lofvers, Oscar Gonzalez, and Wayne Sallee. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Marvel Two-In-One #17. | Links = }}